Mard Geer Tartaros
"}} |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Cube |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |curse=Alegria Thorn Curse |magic=Telepathy |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 380 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Mard Geer (マルド・ギール Marudo Gīru) is an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartarus and is known as the "Demon King".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 380, Page 20 Appearance Mard Geer's looks resemble those of a young man. He sports shaggy hair of dark color, long enough for its bangs to reach his nose and likewise, strands of hair to cover the sides of his face all the way to below his shoulders. On the back of his head, Mard's hair forms a big ponytail. His attire consists of a dark colored shirt and a light colored cape with a pattern of flame that is torn into stripes on the bottom. Mard also wears light colored trousers that are tied by straps on his thighs and slightly above his ankles, as well as boots of a dark color. Personality Often seen smirking, Mard is a cool, collected, yet arrogant, man who plays himself off as being extremely intelligent; he quite regularly refers to himself in the third person.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Pages 2-4 Also, much like the rest of his kind, Mard belittles humans,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 380, Pages 19-20 and thinks of them as nothing more than insects. Indeed, he finds the mere thought of letting a human live when given the chance to kill them a tragedy, and is not above torturing his subordinates when they cause him any sort of inconvenience. Additionally, Mard takes great pride in being one of Zeref's Etherious; he also has a habit of referring to Cube as his "garden", and appears to love it enough to make Fairy Tail pay for bringing harm to it, even though he noted that ultimately, it didn't matter in the slightest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Pages 4-8 Synopsis Tartarus arc Mard Geer appears for the first time inside of Tartarus' HQ. Sitting on a throne in his room and holding a book with the letters "E N D" written on the cover, Mard talks about Zeref's Demons, dubbing them as being the "Etherious", beings superior to humans. Seemingly reassuring the Master, Mard states that the darkness of Hell's gate will soon appear and eat up the world's light. Shortly after, Mard is approached by Kyouka, who informs him that the plan to activate Face failed, and that the resurrection of Franmalth and Ezel was halted by members of Fairy Tail. Seemingly bemused, Mard tells Kyouka that Sayla too was only just defeated, causing the Demon woman to ask for E.N.D. to be summoned to assist them; however, Mard informs her that there is too much Magic power present in the world for E.N.D. to properly resuscitate, and, though Kyouka reminds him that that was the entire point of using Face, he states that their plans will still come to fruition. Asking Kyouka about their goals as a guild, Mard proceeds to attack the woman when he finds out that she was "playing with humans", a punishment he states she deserves for daring to interact with them too much. As Kyouka tries to thank him for righting her wrong ways, Mard decides that he may have to use Alegria given the current situation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Pages 2-9 Making his move, Mard high-jacks Warren Rocko's Telepathy, and uses it to introduce himself to the Fairy Tail Guild. Bidding them farewell, the man makes use of Alegria, which proceeds to warp and deform Cube, swallowing everything and everyone present inside. Kyouka warns the Demon that he is sacrificing their own troops, though Mard seems not to care, berating the human race as he waits for his command to finish. However, as the morphing of Cube comes to an end, Mard senses that one of the Fairy Tail Mages managed to avoid being captured, laughing as he debates whether or not Lucy Heartfilia has good or bad luck for being able to slip free from Alegria's grasp.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Pages 14-24 Curse and Abilities Alegria: By swiping his hand, Mard is able to make use of this Curse, which turns Cube into a gigantic monster call Plutogrim; a beast which Mard describes as being a gigantic prison. The name of the Curse refers to the joy that one is supposed to feel in regards to becoming one with Cube.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Pages 20-22 Thorn Curse: An unnamed Curse of Mard's which allows him to create a series of thorny rose vines from the wall in his chamber, the Curse can be used as a means of "punishment" for those who cause inconvenience to Mard, as the vines wrap around the target extremely tight, digging the thorns rather deep into their body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Pages 6-8 Telepathy: By unknown means, Mard is able to jack-in to Warren Rocko's mental communication and talk to Fairy Tail Guild's members. When demonstrating said skill, a deafening sound appears to resound inside minds of connected people, disturbing or either shocking them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Pages 13-15 Sensor: Mard was seen to be aware of the battle happening between Mirajane Strauss and Sayla, commenting on how the former's attempt at demonic powers could never match the power of a real Demon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 380, Page 19 Quotes *(To E.N.D.) "It shall begin soon... Darkness will pour forth from the doors of hell... a darkness to swallow all the world's light." *(To Kyouka) ''"It pains Mard Geer to think of his subordinates playing around with creatures lower than insects."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Page 8 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Tartarus members Category:Male Category:Dark Mages Category:Antagonist Category:Demon